1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sheet organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sofabed sheet organization wherein the same is securable to a sofabed-type mattress to avoid relative movement and mispositioning of the sheet and an associated covering sheet relative to the mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various covering sheet organizations in combination with mattresses and securement thereto is well known in the prior art. The prior art has typically utilized covering sheet organizations for use with conventional mattresses, but the conventional thickness of a sofabed-type mattress promotes mispositioning of the fitted sheet and covering sheet relative to the mattress due to the typical geometric configuration of such mattresses. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,588 to Levin setting forth the construction of a typical fitted sheet for securement to a mattress wherein the sheet utilizes snap-type fasteners at the corners thereof with an underlying securement strap to overlie a corner of the mattress for securement of the fitted sheet to the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,832 to Diforti, et al., wherein a fitted sheet utilizes hook and loop fastener patches at corners thereof for securement underlying a conventional or waterbed-type mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,602 to Fernandes sets forth a flat contour type sheet utilizing hook and loop fasteners formed at flap portions of the sheet for a secure positioning of the sheet relative to the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,559 to Bahr illustrates the use of a covering for a mattress utilizing a pocket at one end to overlie the mattress and strap members at the other end for securement of the organization relative to the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,794 to Hughes sets forth a mattress bed covering utilizing elongate securement portions relative to the seam edges of the covering for securement of the covering relative to an associated mattress.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved sofabed sheet organization which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.